Sunset
by psychochild88
Summary: It's that time of the month. The night of the new moon, but what if something REALLY bad happens? Like InuYasha doens't turn back the next morning! PG13 for Inu's Potty Mouth and Violence Inu&Kag I suck a sums so R&R! chap 4 up!
1. Black Haired Hanyou

Hello people!!! Welcome!!! This is one of my stories that ISN'T part of the sequel!!! (for those of you have been reading the other stories) I am Denra!!! Feel . . . READ my POWER!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Shippo: Jeez, she's insane.  
  
InuYasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: We should know better then anyone.  
  
Sango: Yes.  
  
Miroku: *nods*  
  
Denra: Here you go guys!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Black Haired Hanyou  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, heaving the heavy yellow backpack up with her.  
  
'Well I got the extra supplies, it should last us at least a week.' She thought, tipping slightly as she swung the oversized backpack onto her back.  
  
'What day is it today? I forgot to check my calendar before I left.'  
  
She knew that it was close to the new moon, but couldn't remember exactly how far away it was. She sighed heavily; something always seemed to happen on those nights, when InuYasha became full human. Her and her friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, always made sure he was safe until morning though, so she didn't worry that much any more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha sat in the tree near the village, which was a stones throw away from the Bone Eaters Well. His thoughts drifted onto Kagome and settled there peacefully.  
  
'It's so strange. At first, I thought that she exactly like Kikyo . . .'  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the blue sky, littered with some fluffy white clouds. Then he sighed, remembering white day it was. More like, what night it would be.  
  
'I wish we had the jewel complete, then I wouldn't have to go through this every month . . .'  
  
He sighed again and caught a whiff of a wonderful scent.  
  
Smiling softly, he jumped down from his perch and started making his way back towards the village.  
  
'Kagome . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and was greeted with a warm, rich fragrance of the burning fire. Breakfast was cooking and smelled delicious!  
  
"Hello child! We didn't think we'd be seeing ye for a couple more days."  
  
Kagome placed her backpack against the wall, "So did I, but my test was rescheduled for next week, so I was free to come back here!"  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
Shippo leapt onto Kagome's back and gave her a gigantic hug.  
  
"Oh, hi Shippo!"  
  
The little kitsune hopped onto her shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
  
"We missed you Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled and plucked him from her shoulder and placed him gently on the floor.  
  
"I missed you too." She said, rustling his hair lightly.  
  
She looked up as the door flap was pushed open. Sango and Miroku walked in, smiling.  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad you have returned." The monk said.  
  
"Yes, were you supposed to stay a little longer in your time?"  
  
Kagome nodded and explained to them why she was back earlier then expected.  
  
Just as Kagome finished her story again, another person walked through the door.  
  
InuYasha, fighting the urge to run up to her and pull her into his arms, started to say something. But his voice was stopped short of his throat, as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello InuYasha!" She said, standing up.  
  
He didn't think he could have said anything without it sounding anything less than . . . awkward.  
  
"Are we going or not?" he demanded, finally getting control over his tongue again. Kagome tilted her head to look at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What?" he demanded, while edging away slightly.  
  
She shook her head and smiled, making his knees go wobbly.  
  
"Nothing, let's get going!"  
  
A few minutes later they were off and headed due west, towards the ocean. There had been a rumor that a jewel shard had been found there, so that's where they headed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon the day became late and the sun started to make it way back down to earth for it's night's rest. As night approached though, InuYasha became more and more fidgety, 'Damn, I'm starting to loose my senses! Why do I have to start changing from the inside out? I hate being a half demon . . .'  
  
Kagome noticed his mood and began to stare at him.  
  
He caught her glance and shot her a glare.  
  
"What?" he demanded, moving closer when she didn't answer.  
  
She cocked her head slightly,  
  
"InuYasha? Isn't tonight . . .?" she let it hang in the air, waiting for him to catch it. Obviously he didn't when he gave her back a confused look, but luckily Sango caught her hint.  
  
"That's right!" she exclaimed, remembering, "InuYasha, isn't tonight the night of the new moon? The night of the new cycle?"  
  
(A/N Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!!!)  
  
InuYasha wanted to protest, but Miroku chimed in.  
  
"Yes, you're right Sango. I propose we head back to the village, it is safer there."  
  
InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"It's too far to get there before sunset now. It would much safer for all of us if we just stayed put for the night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the shadows, a dark figure spied on the small group. It turned away and ran silently back to its master, to inform him of the interesting news . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay okay! People you all know that I am a very evil person who LOVES to put cliffys in her stories, so sue me! *gasp* OMG!!! I almost forgot!!!! THE DISCLAIMER! *runs to get disclaimer*  
  
Kagome: uh huh . . . well while she's gone I'm here to tell you that she is very glad that you are reading this and to please stop by our other stories if you haven't already-  
  
InuYasha: Not like they're any good!  
  
K: InuYasha!  
  
Inu: What?!  
  
K: SIT!!!!  
  
*Bam*  
  
*Denra runs back in with disclaimer*  
  
D/C: I do not own InuYasha of any of the other characters.  
  
D: There! Happy? Come again soon!!! (oh and check out Silvertailz fics, they're really good but no one will read them!!! People can be so mean!!! R&R people!!!) 


	2. Night of the New Moon

D: Lalalalalalalalalalala . . . LA!!!  
  
K: Excuse our authoress. She's been put on some very strong pain reliever and she's not really in the right state of mind at the moment.  
  
Inu: When is she ever in the right state of mind?  
  
K: When she rights the fanfics; but that's not the point. The point is that she's a little delusional at the moment.  
  
D: OoOoOoOoooo!!! Look! A doggy!!!  
  
*tweak tweak*  
  
Inu: Aaaahhh!! Get the hell off my ears!!!  
  
D: heeheehee!!!  
  
(A/N I really am on drugs at the moment (prescribed, don't worry) so bare with me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Night of the New Moon  
  
InuYasha cursed inside himself. He felt so helpless and weak. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and it was dark. The stars lit the sky rather nicely in the absence of the moon, but it was no consolation for the dog demon.  
  
"This is just great."  
  
Miroku sighed, "InuYasha, I understand why you are somewhat depressed at the moment, but do you have to continue sulking?"  
  
"Feh!" he huffed, pouting all the same.  
  
Sango shook her head and continued to wax her boomerang bone.  
  
Shippo pounced onto the hanyou's head and pulled his hair, where his ears should've been.  
  
"Miroku's right. You need to liven up a little bit!"  
  
InuYasha grabbed him by his hair and swashed him into the ground.  
  
"How's this you little fur ball!" he growled. Once he thought he had had enough he got up and walked a little ways away and sat down near the river.  
  
'This is perfect! I hate it on nights like this! I'm vulnerable, useless and on top of all of that my human emotions come to the surface!'  
  
"Hey you!" said a sweet voice from behind. InuYasha turned to see Kagome, who came and sat beside him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, not noticing his blush.  
  
He looked up tentatively, meeting her eyes. She smiled warmly at him, causing a very funny, tickling sensation in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted, looking away.  
  
Kagome ignored his rough attitude and leaned back, using her arms as support, to gaze at the night sky.  
  
"Wow, it sure is beautiful tonight."  
  
'Not as beautiful as you.'  
  
"Yeah." He replied instead.  
  
'What did I just THINK?!'  
  
He stole a glance at her. Her features played softly with the starlight and her eyes shone twice as bright. InuYasha sighed inwardly.  
  
'She _is_ beautiful.'  
  
There was a rustle in the trees beside them. The two jumped up and InuYasha automatically took a protective position in front of Kagome.  
  
"Fool . . ."  
  
An arrow came out of the darkness and hit InuYasha in the shoulder. He stumbled backward and hit Kagome. She crumbled under his wait and they fell to the ground.  
  
"InuYasha!!" Kagome cried, trying to see the hanyou's face.  
  
He wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring straight ahead.  
  
A tall, feminine figure appeared. She had her long, raven hair down, swaying in the breeze. She wore a white blouse and a red yamaka; in her hands she held a long bow and another arrow, and on her shoulder was a quiver.  
  
"So InuYasha, we meet again."  
  
InuYasha gripped his shoulder in pain, the blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo!"  
  
She smiled coldly.  
  
"Yes InuYasha, it is I. Now you will follow me, to Hell."  
  
Kagome got up and stood in front of the hanyou.  
  
"Stay away, Kikyo. You have no place in this world anymore, but InuYasha still does! Why don't you go back to the after life and rest in peace?!"  
  
Kikyo trained her ice-cold stare onto her reincarnation.  
  
"You. Why are _you_ here? You claim that I have no place in this world, while you don't either." She turned to InuYasha, who just sat there in trance at the sight of the priestess. She strung another arrow, at which Kagome tensed. Suddenly something went off in the back of the priestesses mind, as if something were calling her. She looked off into the distance for a second and then dropped her aim.  
  
"Just think of that arrow as a physical representation of what you did to me, by loving another. You broke your promise, InuYasha, you said that you would become human for me. Well, now you will pay for that."  
  
And as quickly as she came she disappeared, into the darkness of the woods, once again. Kagome immediately snapped out of the trance set, and turned to InuYasha. Kneeling next to him she tentatively went to touch his shoulder.  
  
He recoiled.  
  
"InuYasha, are you all right?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
He was silent, so she pulled his hand off of his shoulder and touched the arrow. It shattered in a brilliant flash of pink light, and disappeared.  
  
Kagome helped him up and walked him back to the camp.  
  
Miroku quickly got the bandages out and they started to patch up InuYasha's wound.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked, handing a wet cloth to Kagome.  
  
Kagome went to work on InuYasha's arm and replied without looking.  
  
"Kikyo." She said simply.  
  
The monk and the slayer, exchanged glances, but said no more.  
  
InuYasha could vaguely feel Kagome care for his wound, or even the wound itself. He could only think of one thing.  
  
'Kikyo! Why do you hate me so much? I'm not the one who betrayed you! You know that! Why Kikyo . . .why?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Whoa! What was that all about?! I don't even know! What did Kikyo mean by "you will pay for not turning human"? Hmmm . . . guess you'll just have to read on and see! Heeheehee! I love evil.  
  
D: DIE YOU EVIL WITCH!!! DIE!!!!  
  
K: . . . uhhh . . .  
  
Everyone: *backs away*  
  
Inu: I hate when I'm human.  
  
D: I do too! You loss your ears!!!  
  
Later people! Come again soon! Sorry these chaps are taking so long. Gomen! R&R people! R&R! 


	3. Pitch Black Day

D: Hey people! I'm back, and I'm off the drugs!!!  
  
K: Yay!  
  
Inu: Hooray!  
  
Sh: Yippee!  
  
(You're probably wondering why they are happy . . . I get VERY delirious when I was on meds . . . wasn't very pretty.)  
  
D: On with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pitch Black Day  
  
InuYasha was pretty much silent for the rest of the night. Kagome sat on the other side of the camp, pretty much to herself as well.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the two, a little bewildered.  
  
Sango leaned closer to Miroku, "I think I like it better when they are arguing."  
  
The monk nodded his agreement and took the opportunity of her closeness to his advantage.  
  
"Ah!" she exclaimed, slapping him smartly on the cheek, "Hentai!"  
  
Miroku, now sporting a red hand mark on his left cheek, just smiled and got up to "go get some water".  
  
InuYasha heard of this vaguely, he couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo.  
  
'Kikyo, I don't understand. You try to kill me for a crime I didn't commit, when the situation was explained, you tried to drag me down to Hell with you.'  
  
Glancing at his arm, which was in Kagome's "sling", he grimaced and turned to look back at the sky.  
  
'Then you go and help my enemy . . . why Kikyo! Why do you do this to me, to yourself? Why don't you want to rest in peace?'  
  
He noticed that the hues of dark blue and black were becoming lighter, tinted with pretty shades of yellow orange and pink.  
  
'Sunrise is coming . . .' he thought to himself in relief. He couldn't wait; the sooner his demon blood could flow through his veins, the sooner her could heal and the sooner he could push aside all of these conflicting emotions that he felt as a human.  
  
Kagome noticed that the sun was rising as well, looked up and finally realized she hadn't had any sleep that night.  
  
'Well at least InuYasha will be back to his normal self.' She thought; InuYasha was a half demon, who desired to be a full-fledged demon. On new moon nights, he became full human. Kagome had seen him go from extreme to extreme, and she still firmly believed that he should stay half demon.  
  
'That's how he was born, and I fell in love him just the way he is.'  
  
She had long come to terms with her feelings about the hanyou, and felt comfortable about them now. It upset her to think that Kikyo wanted InuYasha to become full human for her. That way they could be together, because the Shikon no Tama would cease to exist and she would be able to be a normal woman.  
  
Kagome shuddered slightly in anger. When you love someone, you love them for who they are not for something they _could_ be!  
  
She walked over to the hanyou and sat next to him. He avoided her eyes, but she ignored it.  
  
"Hey," she said, leaning closer, "You okay?"  
  
InuYasha nodded silently, but Kagome could tell he was hurt.  
  
InuYasha couldn't understand really, why Kagome was still with him. He was constantly putting her in danger, hurting her, making her upset . . . and yet she was still willing to stay by his side. Just like she said after he had all but told her he had chosen Kikyo. He let his eyes close for a minute and suddenly felt a warm hand slip into his. He opened his eyes with a start and found that Kagome was leaning against his shoulder. She was staring into the darkness of the forest and seemed completely at home with her actions. InuYasha felt slight blush color his cheeks, but did not make any motion to move her. She always seemed to know what to do to make him feel better. Even her presence, was enough to brighten his day.  
  
The first rays of sunlight peaked over the mountains as the two sat there in silence. Shippo rolled over on Kagome's sleeping bag and Sango had fallen asleep with Kirara on her mat. Miroku opened his eyes slightly to greet the new day, and sighed for getting close to no sleep last night.  
  
InuYasha felt the warm rays of the sun hit him, The blood seemed to flow faster through his veins and his body pulsed with his strong heart beat. When he opened his eyes again, he glanced around the camp. Everyone was wake . . . and staring at him.  
  
"What?" he demanded standing up; Miroku stood up as well, though slower. The girls couldn't summon the strength in their legs.  
  
"InuYasha . . ." Kagome gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" He demanded again, nervous by her worried voice.  
  
The group was in shock, no one could say anything . . . what was going on?!  
  
Shippo sat up and yawned, he had been the only one still asleep. He stole a glance at what everyone was staring at and blinked. Hopping to his feet he pointed at InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha? Why are you still human?!"  
  
A gasp caught in the half demons throat . . . what?!  
  
He ran over to the small stream by the camp and fell to his knees beside it. He looked into the water at his reflection.  
  
His human reflection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know, short . . . sorry, but I'm trying to fight off a really bad writers block and you should be happy I got this up! * Fights back big monster with a spoon *  
  
Inu: You think you still have any more readers! You haven't updated in over a month! They all left you.  
  
K: InuYasha! Be nice!  
  
D: Yeah!  
  
Inu: * grumble mumble *  
  
I'll try to get some chappies up faster, sorry for the delay. 


	4. Human

I'm back! *dodges flying fruit* Hey hey!!! No produce!  
  
K: They are allowed, you took so long to update!  
  
D: But-!  
  
M: You also do not give them authors notes to explain what happened.  
  
Inu: Besides, your author's notes suck anyway.  
  
Everyone: *shocked stare*  
  
D: Wha-wha-wha . . .? *sniffle* *bites lip*  
  
Everyone: Oh no . . . InuYasha?! What have you done?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Human  
  
A black haired, deep violet-eyed human was staring back at InuYasha through the stream. He body screamed and pleaded that it wasn't true, that this wasn't happening. Human . . .? During the day? Was he dreaming? It was a nightmare! As the sun tickled his face, and the wind rustled his hair, he knew . . . as impossible as it was, he knew . . .  
  
This wasn't a dream.  
  
Kagome and the others were in shock. What was going on?  
  
"Wha-? Why is InuYasha still human?" Shippo stuttered, clinging to Sango's shoulder.  
  
Kagome slowly approached InuYasha, hesitantly and nervous.  
  
"Inu- InuYasha?"  
  
The half demon felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he looked into Kagome's sweet, brown eyes. They were full of concern and worry, confusion and denial. She didn't believe this happening any more then he did . . . and it scared her.  
She didn't know why . . . but the voice of Kikyo rang in her ears.  
  
'Just think of that arrow as a physical representation of what you did to me, by loving another. You broke your promise, InuYasha, you said that you would become human for me. Well, now you will pay for that.'  
  
She gasped and InuYasha looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"InuYasha . . . I think," she cleared her throat, which was getting scratchy, "I think . . . Kikyo might have done this."  
  
After a moment of pause, realization spread across InuYasha's features.  
  
He sprang up from his spot and darted off into the woods. Kagome stood up as well and reached after him,  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha . . ."  
  
She let her hand drop, for he was gone from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His heart was pounding so fast, he was afraid it would stop from exhaustion. He finally slowed down and leaned on a tree trunk for support.  
  
Human? How . . . why? Why had she done this? Why did she still want revenge on a person who did nothing wrong?  
  
InuYasha collapsed under the tree, his thoughts to jumbled up for him to think straight. He chanced to glance around, and found that it was different to see the world during the day, without his demon powers. Everything seemed fuzzy around the edges, less defined and softer. The smell of the trees didn't seem as strong, and he felt powerless to the insecurity. He didn't know if there was even a demon standing right behind him.  
  
He started. Demon?! He wracked his brain; he had been so stupid! He had left Kagome! What if a demon came?  
  
'What good would it do ya?" a voice in his head demanded, 'You're only a human after all!'  
  
InuYasha cursed under his breath. It was true, it was daylight and he was still human. He had to find out what exactly happened, and how to fix it, before it was too late.  
  
For Kagome's, and his own, safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat nervously by the fire, which was cooking breakfast. Would InuYasha come back? Was he okay? How was he taking this?  
  
"InuYasha!" She heard someone call.  
  
She perked her head up; InuYasha was back?  
  
Sure enough, the black haired InuYasha came to stand in the group. Miroku decided he should be the first to talk.  
  
"InuYasha, I have thinking about your predicament, and I think we should search out Myoga the flea. He should be able to shed some light on what happened, and even possibly, the cure."  
  
Sango looked up from waxing her boomerang. "Miroku, how will we find Myoga? He usually is the one to find us!"  
  
"Easy," InuYasha huffed, "Look anywhere that is safe from a battle."  
  
He walked over to where Kagome was sitting and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, let's go."  
  
Kagome nodded numbly at his actions; but she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the touch of his hand . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soul collector hovered through the treetops around one particular area of the wood. Kikyo sat waiting, and sensing what was going on with InuYasha. She opened her eyes, and a cold smile played on her lips.  
  
"And so, it begins . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E: INUYASHA!!!! IDIOT!!!!!  
  
*tears threaten to drown everyone in the room . . .*  
  
K: SIT!!!!!  
  
*BAM!*  
  
*silence . . .*  
  
D:Waaaaaa.. *blinkblink* Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!! *points and laughs*  
  
E: *BIG sigh* Phew!  
  
(I know! I know! It took forever! Go ahead and flame me, I deserve it! My life has just been too hectic lately! Gomen nasi! Sorry people, this won't happen again, I promise. And if it does, feel free to email me flame and 'update soon' mail!)  
  
Always, denrawhite@yahoo.com  
  
PS: sorry so short! I'll update sooner, so you all won't kill me! 


End file.
